Many firearms utilize a magazine to store ammunition (e.g., bullets) for the firearm. Often, the magazine is configured to store one or more bullets (or other rounds of ammunition) in one or more column(s) within a bullet channel. A top end of the magazine typically includes a feeder lip and is configured to attach to the firearm. A bottom end of the magazine is typically closed such that the bullets do not fall out of the magazine. A spring, with one end attached to the top of the magazine in the bullet channel and a second end attached to a follower, is included in the bullet channel. The spring can be a compression spring or a constant force spring. The spring may be arranged in alternative ways in order to achieve the goal of isolating the bullet channel, allowing unencumbered loading of the ammunition. When bullets are loaded into the top end of the magazine, the bullets push down the follower and load the spring. The spring, through the follower, exerts pressure on the bullets, pushing them toward the feeder lip. Loading mechanisms within the firearm are typically configured to remove a bullet that is pressed up against the feeder lip by the follower and spring and move the bullet into a firing chamber of the firearm. Thus, the bullet can be fired by the firearm and another bullet in the magazine (if present) is pushed into the feeder lip by the follower and spring and is ready for loading into the firearm when the firearm is ready for another bullet.
However, in order for a user to load bullets into the magazine through the feeder lip, the user typically must exert sufficient force to push down the follower and overcome the force of the spring so that the bullet enters the magazine. This may be difficult and cumbersome, making it more difficult for the user to load the magazine. Further, repeatedly loading of the spring in order to load the magazine may unduly wear the spring, damaging the magazine. As the spring is the mechanism by which bullets are pushed up into the feeder lip, so that they are ready to be removed by the firearm for firing, wearing of the spring may render the magazine unusable, thus shortening the operating life of the magazine.